My Mate
by Super MKatR
Summary: Emmett/Bella story. All fluff, language and lemons. No wolves or baby.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**I hope you enjoy. I do not own Twilight. Read and Review.**

**Chapter 1**

Bella:

I cannot believe my luck, or lack of, the cutest guy in school is my lab partner for bio and he is ignoring me, no not ignoring. He is glaring. He hates me.

_What is his fucking problem? _I just moved back here to Forks and instead of behaving nicely and showing friendship, he looks like he is ready to tear me an asshole. All I did was show up today. I was determined to figure out his issue, but right as the bell rang, he stood up and ran out of the classroom. Fuck, that was fast. I followed him as quickly as I could. He got in his car. Shit, I don't know if my truck can make it. He glared in his rearview mirror and sped up. I am pushing my truck too far at these speeds, luckily I know where the fucker lives, sort of. I heard Jessica and Angela talking about it in passing. The motherfucker is going to get an earful from me. Just as I pull in, my truck is getting pissy with me. "Shit!"

Emmett:

Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and I just got back from Denali. I didn't feel bad about missing school. I've been doing to school thing for 80 or so odd years anyway. That is what you do as a vampire if you stay in one place for a while. You settle in, get a job or go to school. So hear we are in Forks,Washington for the last year. Alice, Jasper and Edward were in school today. I sat down and flipped through a Car and Driver of Rose's when Edward came rushing in. He was growling and pacing, burning a hole in Esme's new rug. His eyes were a voidless black. "Bro, What's up? Esme is gonna have your balls if you ruin that."

He rolled his eyes before I even said a word and stopped, putting his head in his hands then running his fingers in his hair in frustration. He is a brooding, melancholy soul anyway, but something wasn't right about his behavior. I decided to listen.

"We have to leave. I can't make it. I just met my singer."

"Did you kill her?"

Edward shook his head.

Alice skips in after having changed clothes. "I knew you wouldn't hurt her and I know you won't." She giggles at the doubtful and pained face of her brother

"Very fucking funny, Alice." Edward sneers, "I was on the precipice of losing control and killing the entire Biology classroom. But that isn't the worst of it. She was following me home, she is on her way now. I almost killed her, I can't be around her."

"If I had seen it, we would have been there to stop you, you have to trust my ability. We won't let you hurt her." She looked up at Jasper who had his arms around her, "She will be safe."

Edward visibly calmed, I knew that Jasper had a hand in that.

Just then we hear and door slam down the driveway. She was mumbling under her breath about her truck and Edward. Her scent blew in as she walked this way. "Fuck, she smells good." I can't help but savor it.

Edward is on edge, his throat must really be on fire. "I can't take this."

"You have to get out of here, NOW." Alice rang out, "Once you have hunted, you will be fine to come back and talk to her."

Carlisle steps up to Edward. "Jasper, you take Edward out to hunt. Go out the back. We will stay and see what she wants."

Jasper pulls a reluctant and brooding Edward along before his own thirst is challenged.

Alice is bounding up to the door. I cock my eyebrows up in question. "Her name is Bella Swan and she is going to be my new best friend." Oh, Alice and her visions. I hear Bella around the corner. "Oh, Alice! Hi. I need to talk to Edward. He not once talked to me but looked like he was going to bite my head off." _Literally, _I think to myself_. "_Someone needs to pull that stick out of his ass."

I couldn't help but laugh, nice mouth on that one. I wanted to see her.

"Sorry, Bella. He just stepped out. But you can wait here. Can I get you something to drink?"

I snickered at Alice but stopped abruptly as she came around the corner. She is wearing Silver and blue converse, faded blue jeans, and a big leather jacket. Her reddish auburn hair flows in ringlets over her shoulders. She is not petite, but she is not big in build. She is just the right size and delicious fucking curves. But my eyes keep traveling upward. I swear, if my heart still beat, it would be stopped this instant. Her bottom lip was trapped in her teeth and her blue green eyes were deep and fiery. There was an immediate connection and we were both transfixed on each other's gaze. _NO fucking way! _Like magnets, we were being pushed together. The electricity of her presence increased with each slow step I took.

She is my mate, I know it. Without even thinking, I ever so gently wrap my arms around her. "Bella, hello. I'm Emmett, Edward's older adopted brother." I release her and she blushes awkwardly, but then smiles. Up until that moment I forgot about everyone else in the room. I hear someone clear their throat.

"Bella, so nice to meet you." Esme shook her hand. Carlisle took hers as well, while studying me, "Bella. I'm Carlisle. You are the daughter of chief Swan?"

"Err, yes. Charlie is my dad. I just moved back with him." Bella turns her attention back on me and blushes again, probably cause I am grinning down at her like a big goofball, but I don't care.

Just then, the two bloodthirsty ones came in laughing, Jasper punched Edward in his arm playfully. Their cheeks were slightly flushed and eyes were nice honey-colored now. Edwards darkened as he came nearer, though, but he smiled. I was not going to take any chances. I protectively stepped toward the front of Bella. Edward looked at me and prodded my brain. _"I won't let you hurt my mate." _

His eyes widened with surprise.

Jasper felt the emotions in the room and kept his hand on Edward and gave me a smirk.

Edward closed his eyes took a small breath and opened them again. They were darker but then he nodded at me. "Bella, listen. I'm sorry I acted the way I did. I had an attitude problem today. It was nothing to do with you." _Liar. _

"Fine. That's okay. Will you give me a chance to jam the stick up your ass first next time?"

Edward actually chuckled at that.

"Listen, I gotta run before Charlie wonders where I am. My truck is dead, I pushed her too hard getting here."

"I'll take you home." Six vampire jaws went straight down, eyes wide." Shock, I just put my family in shock. This made me smirk.

"Uh, sure. Thank you, Emmett."

Alice was bouncing in glee, evidently seeing something. "Bella, call me, we have to go out to the mall together."

I escorted Bella out to the jeep, seeing it her eyes went wide and her smile was breathtaking. She liked it. I felt like a kid on Christmas morning.

Bella:

I can't believe my luck has turned this way. Oh my fucking god. Here I am in this fast, cherry red jeep being driven home by this huge ass guy, Emmett. He was so cute. He was big, for sure, and looked like he could crush anything with his bare hands. When he hugged me, though, he was as gentle as a teddy bear. He was cold but there was an electricity that sparked between us that was quite warm, especially in the lower regions of my abdomen. He had short hair, golden-green eyes and a knockout smile. When he smirked, I felt like I was going to melt. I feel all nerves pulsing in a new way down below and moisture collects threatening to ruin my panties. _Holy fuck! _

Before I know it he has pulled into Charlie's driveway. He turns the engine off. I giggle suddenly, "That was fun."

Emmett chuckles and takes a breath. Suddenly he freezes and looks at me in a way I have never been looked at before. I am perplexed and can't make heads of tails of his emotion right now. Is that lust? All I can do is just stare right back at him. Then he just smiles, "That was interesting." _Yes that was lust, apparently he feels the same way about me._

"Mmmhmm."

"See you tomorrow?"

"Sure, thank you for the ride." He lets me out of my side and I slowly walk up to the house trying hard not to trip. Of course, that is just what I do. Smack. I hit the ground. He runs up to me worried. "Fuck, are you okay?" I nod, no serious injuries. I'm a walking catastrophe." He just burst out in laughter. "I'm glad I amuse you." I stick out my tongue.

He keeps laughing as he starts up the jeep and speeds down the road. I can't help but laugh as well. I couldn't help myself. He was contagious. I guess I needed a good laugh, because I couldn't stop even inside as I began to fix dinner. What the hell has gotten into me? After fixing dinner I sit down with Charlie to eat.

"What's up, bells? You look—I dunno—different."

I shrugged.

"I mean, you look happier than I think you have ever been here in Forks."

"I met a few new friends, the Cullens, they are so nice. I dunno, dad. I feel like I belong.."

"I'm glad for you, Bells. Just keep curfew." He laughs. I rolled my eyes. He thinks he is so funny. I have never had a problem obeying rules, including curfew. I was always the one looking after Renee. My mother is so fucking immature, I don't see howe she was one to keep me when they split. Maybe that is why I am so happy. The Cullens, well mostly Emmett, make me feel like I can act my age. Suddenly I feel like I can let go. I jump in the shower before bed. I close my eyes and let the water ease out any remainder of tension slip away. Despite the cold and rain, I feel warm. I go to sleep with slightly too warm, and vivid thoughts of Emmett flowing through my head. Not complaining, though, he can enter my dreams anytime. _Fuck, my panties are ruined._ I get up and change, deciding to give Alice a call.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone. I hope you liked your first glimpse into a Twilight world where Emmett and Bella hook up.

My thanks to MarinaNamaste for your help and kind review. Everyone, go check out her work.

Without further ado here is chapter two.

**Chapter 2**

This story is all fluff and no angst and will contain plenty of language and lemons. I do not own any of the Twilight series, just playing with the characters a little. Read and Review, please.

Emmett:

I needed to get home quick to discuss everything with my family. I was uncertain how Bella would react to everything, but one thing was for sure, Bella was my mate. Every fiber of my being wanted to be near her.

I maxed the speed on the Jeep to get home.

I ran into the house to find everyone waiting on me. Rose sat with Tanya, her mate from Denali by the fireplace. Jasper, Edward and Alice sat on the sofa. Carlisle and Esme stood. And there I was. I took the recliner. "I guess you guys know from Edward what happened."

"I waited for you."

"Jasper?"

He shook his head and smiled.

"Bella is my mate. I'm surer than anything I have ever felt."

"Well, I guess we have a lot to consider. Edward, Emmett's mate being your singer means you are going to need to stay under control. Knowing that neither Alice, Edward nor Jasper can get reads on her, I think it's safe to say that Bella is a shield. Emmett, what do you want to do?" Carlisle looked at me. What did I want?

"I want to get to know her, see where her feelings lie. I'll have to go the old fashioned way if she is a shield."

"Okay, so a day at a time then."

I nod.

I shoot some pool with Jasper but cannot get my mind off of Bella. "Dude, I could tell that she liked you, too. Don't worry, it will all work out somehow."

"Thanks, Jazz."

Alice strolls in with a big ole grin. "You have a phone call, Em."

_Be still my undead beating heart. Bella wants to talk to me. _

I took the phone and held it to my ear, "Bella?"

"Emmett, hi. Alice and I were talking. I'm not much into shopping, but she will not relent, would you mind hanging with us? You being there would make me feel so much better." _I think she could feel the pull between us, as well. _

"Sure, I would love to."

There is a pause and I sense a little trepidation on her part. Alice gives me a nudge. "Um, Bella, would you like to join me for lunch tomorrow at school?"

"You mean, like a date?"

"Yes."

"I would love to, Emmett." _Fuck yeah!_

"Awesome, well I will see you then."

"Ok, goodnight."

"Bye." I hung up and danced around the room like a little girl.

Jazz chuckled, "Told ya."

I hear the piano playing. Edward, I needed to talk to him. I swear that guy spends more time brooding and playing that piano. He never goes out with girls. Either he is a closeted gay or celibate. I hear a scoff as I approach. He stops and turns to me. "I am happy that you have found your mate. I know you are worried since she is my singer. I will keep a distance and I will hunt further away and more often."

I am satisfied. "She does smell great, but not tempting to me in that way." Edward gives his little crooked smile.

I leave Edward to his playing and go for a hunt. Then around two in the morning, I head to Bella's place. I sneak in her window. I know its creepy but I just stand there and watch her sleep. She is so beautiful, I can just watch her all the time. She smells so amazing. I smell something else very Bella in the room. Oh, bloody fuck! It's her arousal that hit me earlier. Suddenly I want to bury my face in between her thighs. Shit! No I told myself to slow down and get to know her before getting serious. The whole immortal factor, once known it cannot be unknown. I just hope she chooses me rather than death. I want my mate. She makes soft moans when she is asleep. Her face smiles and frowns, I wish I knew what she was dreaming. Suddenly I hear "Emmett" come from her lips. It is music to my ears. I want to hug her and kiss her, but I instead I stand there grinning like a fool until morning light starts creeping through the window.

Bella:

I wake up with a start and run to get in the shower. I had one of those dreams again, one that helps me understand things that puzzle me or that I should be aware of. This time it was Emmett. Actually all of the Cullens. Their honey eyes and pale-cold skin. My head screamed out magical and danger, especially with Edward. But then my heart skipped in joy at seeing Emmett, he was almost ethereal. I saw love in his eyes that were tinged with green. I felt the odd warmth from his touch. It caused me to squirm with a need I have never felt in my entire life, desire and lust. I want his touch. I know what they are, but I know there is a reason they are not telling me. I know Emmett is reciprocating at least some of my feelings toward him. The way he looked at me when we met and then the lust in his eyes. I never once felt as desired as I felt in that moment. I know I can't and won't just jump into bed with him. I will take some time to observe and get to know him and his family. If indeed my dream is correct, I am just going to have to decide what I want. But you know what? As much as it scares me, I think I already have made that choice.

As I walk down the hall toward the cafeteria, my heart beats faster as I anticipate this first date with Emmett. He comes running up as soon as our eyes connect. He is smiling that brilliant smile again. That smile that makes me feel like the giddy, horny teenager I should feel like. He makes me drop my bags when he reaches in for a hug and there I go, my panties are damp. He pulls away and smirks as I sit down. "I'll be right back." _Son of a bitch, he can smell that, can't he? Fuck. That is going to be embarrassing._ He comes back with our trays, he plays with his food and watches me as I eat my meatloaf and green beans. Cafeteria lunch is gross, but I am hungry since I skipped breakfast. I finish quickly and we push our trays aside. Suddenly it's twenty questions from Emmett. I blush, okay so he likes me. At least he acts like it. He doesn't want to answer anything from me, which means there are things he is hiding. I note the not eating, but there are other things like speed, as well as how patient and still they all are. After we stop to just stare and smile at each other, Alice, bounds up, quickly I might add.

"Bella! Hi, um, I wondered if you want to go shopping with me this weekend?"

I just roll my eyes.

Emmett, chuckles. "Lets do it. You might as well, next she'll give you the puppy dog eyes. No one can resist."

"Okay, Alice."

"Yay." Cue high pitched bell-like voice.

All eyes in the cafeteria are on us and I am suddenly fifty shades of red.

For the remainder of the school week, we met up for lunch dates. Finally it was the weekend and time for the dreaded shopping trip. Alice and Emmett picked me up in his Jeep. I watched him as he drove so confidently, of course he was not worried about having an accident, so I was able to relax. He was so happy and carefree and always attentive to me. I had never had someone do that for me. It was refreshing. I noticed that Emmett came in my room at nights, though I was too tired to do anything. It felt great that he wanted to watch me sleep. I slept so well those nights, but he always kept at a distance. The shopping trip ended up not being so bad. In between trips to the changing rooms, Emmett and I were able to joke around. I knew he was thinking about opening up to me. The announcement was coming. I decided to give a little encouragement by showing just how comfortable I was around him. I would hug him in thanks to praise of an outfit choice. Or when he said something funny, I would touch his arm or smack his hand and laugh. While we walked I took his hand in mine. This really took him by surprise, but then he grinned in appreciation and lightly squeezed.

After a beautiful day, I was keyed up. When he came in I pretended to be asleep. I laid there feeling the charge emanating from him. It was right then that I knew my decision. I went for it. Emmett and the other Cullens were vampires, but I loved Emmett and would do anything for him. I knew he was protective of me, so there was something there too. Perhaps that has been what has kept me alive. Emmett sat at my computer chair watching me.

"If you can handle it, why don't you climb in next to me?"

"You were awake?"

I giggled, "Too excited. Maybe I'll sleep better when you watch from here instead of over there. I turn to my side and prop my head up to look at him."

"How long have you known?"

"Since the night we met. I was just too tired and slept anyway. I just have a lot on my mind now."

"Like what?" He climbed in and inhaled slowly. "You smell good…your shampoo is like roses." I heard the fix.

"I think maybe its my arousal and maybe my blood." _Fuck, did I just really sat that? I am really blushing now. I guess there is no turning back. _

"What? Bella, what did you say?"

"Come on, Em. There is nothing wrong with your hearing."

"Tell me what you are thinking."

"I know you are a vampire, Emmett."

"Fuck! Bella, I don't know how you know that but I have to tell you my family and I don't hunt humans, we drink the blood of animals."

"I know. Let's just call it intuition. Let me guess, you prefer bears?" I giggle.

"You are amazing, Bella. You aren't supposed to know about vampires existing. It is dangerous for you. I don't know how you do, but do you think you can stay awake long enough to talk to my family?"

I nod again. Here we go.

Emmett:

I drive Bella to our house. I was certainly not expecting this. I knew I was probably going to tell her soon but not this soon. She totally preempted me. I decided to go ahead and tell her my feelings. "Bella?" She smiles when I call her name. "Bella, you know the first time we met, there was a connection between us. It's what happens when a vampire finds their mate. I knew right then that I loved you and wanted you to love me and be mine. Then as the week passed it only grew stronger the more I got to know you."

"Emmett, I love you, too." That was all she said, but it was enough. She returned my feelings. Love tore through me and I felt like I was going to burst. I kept my mind on a complex calculus problem until we were inside with everyone gathered around. Bella giggled when Alice came downstairs acting to be sleepy. Alice gave me a smirk then poked my side with her elbow.

"What's going on?" said my siblings together, minus Alice.

"She knows." I stated matter-of-factly then gave the floor to Bella. We sat together holding hands while Bella explained. "Well, you see I get these dreams sometimes. I have my entire life. They warn me of big changes or give me a perspective on people or places. For instance when my mom found her new boyfriend or when I needed to move here. The night after meeting you all and Emmett, I had another one of those dreams, I woke up knowing but I kept observing while getting to know him. I liked him immediately and now I know why as he told me on the way over. Mating is it?"

Carlisle spoke, "Yes, Esme is mine, Alice and Jasper are mates and Rosalie and Tanya. We don't know exactly how it works and why. Bella, some vampires have magical gifts allowing them to read minds, tell the future, empathic ability and so on. Sometimes those traits are present even while they are human. I think those dreams are part of yours, I think also you have the ability to block some other vampire talents which makes you a shield. These are very defensive gifts."

"I see, so my dreams portrayed Edward and Jasper as more dangerous."

Edward spoke up having strolled cautiously into the room, "Bella, Jasper is the newest vampire in our family to have adopted our diet. I on the other hand am good except for with you. Vampires will sometimes cross paths with a human whose blood is especially tempting to them. They are called singers because its as if their blood sings to the vampire. That is why I left in such a hurry at school. It was murder every second I was near you. It took everything I had to not hurt you."

Bella swallowed hard. "I see. I don't blame you its okay. So what happens next?"

All the vampires in the room looked hesitantly around at each other, then Rosalie spoke up first. "Humans who find out about us either have to be killed or turned as vampire law states."

"How much time do I have?"

Everyone looked to Alice, "Bella, I see futures based on decisions people make. However I cannot see yours because of your shield. I would say that you should have just enough time to make your arrangements and say your goodbyes. I wouldn't delay your decision long. I really don't think Emmett could stand it."

Bella giggled at Alice, then looked at me, "Emmett, can you take me home? I will give my decision soon."

On the drive home, Bella asked me about my human life and transformation. I was so relieved amidst the dangers, that she knew, so I was only too happy to share.

Bella:

Emmett was free to share about himself now so he told me his story. He essentially just had the gift of warmth. Friendship and camaraderie came easy to him. He was a big guy and loved hunting, fishing and all things outdoors, just like my dad. He was attacked by a bear. The Cullen's were nearby and Carlisle saved him. He told me that gifts among vampires were not widespread. He told me that mine was pretty special and very rare indeed. Wow! So I have some strong gifts. He told me more about the Cullen clan and the gifts and about the Denali's that I may get to meet soon. I knew what I wanted but decided to wait until I got home. Coming up with a reason for leaving will be easy, saying goodbye will be difficult. Tomorrow is Sunday. Oh school! I know how I'm going to do this. Once we got inside I asked for a few human moments to get ready for bed. While brushing my teeth and brushing out my hair I thought about the best plan of action. I was so young and had so much I had not experienced in life, as a vampire if still get to go to college, and have my choice in careers. The possibilities were endless. I wouldn't have a traditional family of my own but I was okay with that. I never really considered the idea of children anyway. Once out of the bathroom. I sat down on the edge of the bed. "Em, I've thought about what I want."

He waited.

"I want to be changed, be forever mated to you."

Relief filled his eyes and he visibly relaxed. "Oh Bella, you don't know happy and relieved that makes me."

"I think the best way, seeing that I am still in my senior year is to tell my dad, I got accepted and called in early to an all girl college boarding school and have to leave immediately. He will be happy and not reluctant about letting me go. I can still make calls to my parents from wherever we go for awhile. Tomorrow, I want you to meet my dad and we can hang out with him for the day. I'll call my mom and talk to her. Then next week I'll be with ya'll. But Emmett?"

"Yes, baby?"

I bit my lip. "There is one thing I need before I'm changed."


	3. Chapter 3

I am blown away by the following of my stories.

If you are into The Vampire Diaries, please check out my fiction: Mystic Falls Mixer.

I appreciate your input. Please read and review.

I promised lemons in my story, so without further ado, lets see what happens in chapter three.

**Chapter 3**

This story is all fluff and no angst and will contain plenty of language and lemons. I do not own any of the Twilight series, just playing with the characters a little. Read and Review, please.

Emmett:

My girl. She is so brilliant and just made me the happiest man in the world. She loves me and wants to be my mate for eternity. This is one brave woman to stand in the face if danger and make a choice of such magnitude. Then she completely surprised me with the last question, with a blush. Well it wasn't really a question as much as it was a statement.

Bella looked at me in the eyes. "Emmett," she said as she reached out to touch my shirt at the buttons so near my chest, "I want to have sex with you before I am changed."

_Holy fuck! _I could totally hyperventilate if I still had to breath. Boy did I want to, but could I do this without hurting her?

As if she read my thoughts. "I just want you to try. I trust that you can be gentle. You have already shown that to me." I could sense her need with her scent wafting to my nostrils. She smells so fucking delicious. Shit! Shit! Shit!

"Oh, baby girl, I love you. Yes, Bella, I will try. I love you and want you so fucking much. Tomorrow after your goodbyes, I will take you to our place. The house has an adjoining in-law suite with a nice, large bed. How does that sound?"

"Thank you, Em, that will be so wonderful."

I wanted to try something right now, something simple to test the waters. "Bella, can I kiss you?"

She looked at my lips and immediately licked and parted hers. Fuck! I brought mine down to hers gently and suddenly we were not so gentle. I pulled away, noticed bruising slightly on her lips. Shit! I just have to be extra careful. "You know it is your blood AND arousal that are simply mouthwatering to me, Bella. But I think that since you are my mate, I don't feel tempted to bite you. Although I might when you are changed." I answered her question from earlier tonight. I grinned as the blush crept back into her face and seemed to flush all the skin up to her fabric of her tank top. I traced the curve of her lips, down her jaw line to her collarbone then traced the edge of her top. She shivered and moaned. I knew she was wet. I wanted this now as much as she did. I had to savor her humanness right up until the moment the change began. As morning light crept in, I left to retrieve my jeep and returned to begin helping her with plans. Before returning to Bella, I took some time filling the room with flowers, music and dim candlelight. Rose, Tanya and Alice were going to take all of Bella's belongings to the house while I was out with her and Charlie. "Well, here we go," I sighed as I knock on the door.

Bella:

The doorbell rings and I skip down the stairs. I miss the last and yelp but my dad catches me and chuckles. "You okay there, Bells. Got your footing?" "Yea, dad. Thanks."

Dad opens the door.

"Good morning, Chief Swan, Bella!" Emmett is beaming. His cheeks are flushed and eyes light from hunting.

"Um, good morning."

"Emmett Cullen, sir."

"Oh yes, you are one of Dr. Carlisle's kids. Good morning, come on in. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

My cue, "Dad, Emmett is my boyfriend. I asked him to come over today and hang with you and me. We have to celebrate. Kniedermeyer Women's College has accepted me and they want me to start a little early. I will be finishing Forks online. I won't be here to graduate. But this is a very prestigious school and quite an honor. From there I can get in pretty much anywhere I wanted for graduate programs."

Dad was floored. He looked back and forth between goofy grin and me for a second. "Bells, wow! I didn't even know you were applying for colleges yet. I'll miss you but I know you should not put off an opportunity like this. I say, this does call for celebration."

He grabs a beer out of the fridge, and then he turns to Emmett. "So you are her boyfriend? Why is this the first time I'm hearing any of this?"

"Dad, it just happened. I've been hanging out with his sister, Alice. Em started hanging out as well and we just kind of clicked. I thought that the three of us could go fishing and hang for the day. I'll make us a picnic."

"Sounds good, Bells. Boy I am so proud of you, you know that. It makes me so happy that you are achieving your dreams. Does your mom know yet?"

"No, I'll call her tonight. I'll be gone next week but we can always call each other. I'll miss you, dad. I'm sorry I didn't get more time with you."

"It's okay. I love you, Bells. Besides it isn't like we won't get to see each other ever."

I giggled uncomfortably, "You are right dad." He pulled me up in a hug and kissed my forehead. That was a lot of affection for Charlie. But I guess right now, neither of us could give a fuck about what is typical. My life was about to be altered forever.

I knew Rose, Tanya and Alice were in my room moving everything out while we were fishing and picnicking. I hoped they behaved themselves when handling my belongings. I was impressed to say the least when Emmett forced down some food at the picnic. I let the boys do the fishing and I just watched and listened to them chat away. I was glad that they had some common ground, it made Charlie feel more at ease. I loved him. I was sad that I wasn't going to get more time with him. You just have to roll with the punches fate throws at you, sometimes. But at least, now, I'll have Emmett, the love of my life. I'll miss mom, too, but dad was always the real parent. I craved that. Once the bait was hooked on the line, I zoned out. I took the opportunity to lay my head back and take a nap. I'll be needing my energy later.

Emmett:

Charlie accepted me as the love of Bella's life and after a man to man chat, I promised I would take care of her. If he only knew his little girl was being swept away by the hands of fate. I felt awkward about this, but beyond that, I was not sorry. She is my mate. She is the world to me. She is mine and I am hers, soon in every way. Once we got back to the house, I told Charlie goodnight and drove off and parked my jeep at home. I ran back and entered her bedroom window to find her crying tears of joys and sadness as she talked to her mom. "Yes, mom. Uh huh, I will be staying pretty busy but I'll try to keep in contact. Don't forget about… okay, well, bye. I love you." I never got to tell my family goodbye, to see my friends one last time. I was happy that Bella had this chance.

Her room was an empty shell. The girls made sure to leave nothing behind. She wrote out a note for Charlie explaining that she left to stay with an old friend then would take her moving truck with her belongings off to school. She would call him next weekend to let him know she is all settled in. I placed it on her desk and she ran to get her toiletries out of the bathroom. "Is that everything?"

She nodded. "Let's go."

"Are you sure there is nothing else you want to do, no one else you want to talk to?"

She shook her head, "I'm sure. I never really got to know anyone at school." She sighed and curled up in my shoulder. We snuck back out the window and she looked around. "No jeep?"

"I thought you might like to ride by vampire shoulder, check out the speeds you will be able to take."

Her eyes were wide with uncertainty and adventure. She nodded and I swung her around and took off, she giggled in delight as she held her arms around my neck for dear life. Once at the suite, I carried her over the threshold and sat her down. "I have everyone on standby next door. Are you ready?"

*Sorry, I know I said there would be lemons. I came close, but I wasn't ready yet. They will be in the next chapter. I've never written lemons before and suddenly I am writing three different stories that in nature promise to be full of zesty lemony goodness. Please review, and if you have any suggestions on lemons, be sure to send them my way. Lots of love to all my followers.


	4. Chapter 4

And here are the lemons. Trust me, I couldn't help myself. There is a lot of language and lemony goodness from here on out. So if you are squeamish, I would steer clear. So, for better or for worse, my loyal followers, here is chapter four.

**Chapter 4**

This story is all fluff and no angst and will contain plenty of language and lemons. I do not own any of the Twilight series, just playing with the characters a little. Read and Review, please.

Bella:

I nodded and smiled, I was so nervous but this is what I wanted. There was no need to tell him I was a virgin. He already knew that I was. Why else would I have wanted this experience before being changed? I plucked up all the courage I could, "Come here, sexy, I need you."

Needing no other encouragement than that, Emmett obediently closed the distance between us. He placed tender burning kisses all over my face and body, taking his time removing my clothing a piece at a time, literally. I was on fire and by the last piece. My desire was literally dripping down my leg. He knelt down to catch it with his mouth. He laved up my leg until his tongue and lips were there tasting, smelling, teasing my folds and my clit. My legs nearly gave way as I cried out when he moved his fingers inside me. "Ah, Fuck! Emmett, god." I immediately exploded into an orgasm and he drank up my juices. I laid down for him. Honestly my legs were not able to hold me up anymore after that. I watched as he stood naked there for me and gasped at the sight of his length standing at attention for me.

He smirked and I squirmed with need as he gently climbed atop me. He hovered and kissed me and he turned us to where I was straddling atop him. "Later we can do other things but this is the best way to do it so I don't crush you." He helped me slide onto his length. I cried out in pain as the overwhelming sense of fullness took over. I quickly adjusted and started moving as the sweet erotic sensations returned to me. "Oh, fuck Emmett, you feel so good sheathed inside me." I moaned. He was growling with need as I started to build again. "Fuck! Bella. Come with me. Now." That was all it took and we skyrocketed into oblivion together. I fell asleep on top of him and his arms wrapped around me like a cocoon.

After a few hours I woke up. Emmett was dressed and holding out the outfit I wore the day we met. I smiled. "Morning sunshine. That was fucking fantastic. You do have bruises." I looked down and chuckled. "I didn't even notice, I guess I was just in such a state of bliss…"

"I know. Hey, The family has prepared you your favorite foods and dessert. I would savor it while you can. You won't like it anymore after that."

I giggled. "Ya'll didn't have to do that. Then the final step?"

"Yes."

I steeled myself and got dressed. Suddenly I had to pee, I ran to the bathroom and sat. _Oh motherfucker! I was not ready for that. Well, I won't have to go through that again once I am a vampire. Thank fuck! _But it was worth it, Emmett was so great and huge! I am one lucky girl. I get to be with him for forever.

Emmett:

Bella was heavenly last night. She is taking all this very well. I hope she adapts quickly to this life. We are making plans to move soon, because obviously she can't be seen if she is supposed to be somewhere else. We walk into the main house together and they are all waiting in the kitchen. Carlisle is already for Vampire 101. Esme interrupts him, "Honey, let Bella enjoy her meal."

"Sorry."

"I know you are anxious, Carlisle, but I will be fine. I've seen it. Alice has, too, haven't you?" Alice giggles. "Anyway, you can fill in details after the transition is complete."

Damn my woman has spunk. I can't wait until this is over so we can fuck into the next decade.

Edward went into a fit of hysterical laughter. "Dude, keep it to yourself."

"Well, don't read my thoughts. After last night, I can't help it. I am one lucky bastard."

Everyone laughed, even Bella whose cheeks were a delectable shade of pink, now. "Oh no, Edward can read your thoughts. Damn it!"

"Get used to it, we can all here everything with our hearing anyway."

"Oh, duh. Fuck…" She blushed and giggled again.

"Okay, guys. Sex is fun, we know. But we need to focus now on the next step." Esme was scowling at everyone but then softened when she looked back to Bella. "I'm happy Emmett has you dear. Hurry and tuck in."

Once she was finished. Everyone stayed downstairs except Carlisle, Bella and myself. They all wished her luck and we made our way to the upstairs den. Carlisle was there in case I lacked control after biting. Bella wanted me to do it, being her mate. Once she got as comfortable as possible, she nodded. See you on the other side. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Bella Swan."

I knelt over her and sunk my teeth into her neck and sealed it over with a kiss. I did this once more over her heart. I stood and closed my eyes and walked over to the balcony window. God that was hard. She tasted ever so sweet. I made myself stop. Soon, Carlisle came up beside me. "You did great, Emmett. I am so happy for you. She is into transition. It could take up to five or six days, do you need to hunt?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm fine. I hunted before bringing her here. I want to stay with Bella."

He nodded and pat my back and joined the others. I sat by my mate and watched her as she made her change. Three days later, her heart stopped and she opened her dark ruby eyes.

Bella:

Sunday changed my life forever in many ways. I lied to my parents for the first time, I gave myself to the love of my life, I said good bye to my family, friends and human life, and last, I laid in bed ready to be bitten and turned. They warned me that it would be a painful process. The venom would burn through, decimating the bowels and taking over all blood in my body, encasing over my heart. All human bodily functions as I knew them would cease. The actual bite was little, in fact quite intimate. Then the burning began. I was helpless, unable to move while I burned for what seemed like years. Then at the height of the pain, my heart felt like it was jumping out of my chest. Then suddenly everything came to a complete halt. I opened my eyes to a bright new world.

Emmett:

"Bella?" She looked up at me then shot up. She took a protective stance, crouched low and looked around the room. "Bella?" She looked back at me and studied me for a moment. Recognition filled her face and eyes.

"Emmett. Oh!" She clasped her hands to her throat. "My voice, oh my throat." I couldn't help but chuckle. "Yes, one thing at a time. I'll take you hunting." She smiled and walked out onto the balcony. She leapt quickly onto the ledge and looked out then she looked back to me. I was mesmerized by my woman. "Well aren't you coming?" Together we jumped from the balcony and made for a run towards the more dense portion of the forest. I watched her reaction to the sounds and sights and smells around her, then suddenly she targeted her prey. All by instinct, she spotted and took down a mountain lion. She tossed away the emptied carcass and stood. Her clothes were in shreds. I couldn't help but be turned on by what I saw. She felt my eyes on her and turned with a smirk. "Hungry, Cullen?" Hell yeah, baby. She ran and jumped on me, knocking me off balance. Fuck, she was strong now. I don't have to go easy on her. "Fuck me now, Emmett."

"Yes, ma'am." I tore off what was left of her clothes save her panties as she did the same with mine.

I had had sex as a human, but only with Bella once as a vampire, now was the first time me and my mate are fucking as vampires. I didn't know what to expect, but I knew one thing, we were perfectly matched. We fit together perfectly sexually and now matched in strength. This thought had my dick standing to attention as I possessed Bella's mouth. She attacked my mouth with equal vigor. "God I want you." I moaned into her mouth. I reached to pull off her panties to find her dripping wet. I guess that is one human function that remains. She screams out at my touch and grabs my dick. She licks the precum off my tip, "Fuck! I have to get inside you now." Bella's and my voices are husky and we are panting together with need. I thrust deep and hard inside her. The sensation is almost too much for us and we come almost instantly.

"Ah, Emmett!" Bella hisses out.

There you have it. I hope you enjoyed it. I warned you it would be chockfull, did I not? Anyway, review and tell me what you though? Next chapter, we will see some of Bella's POV about the lemony-ness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

This story is all fluff and no angst and will contain plenty of language and lemons. I do not own any of the Twilight series, just playing with the characters a little. Read and Review, please.

Bella:

Okay, wow! Vampire sex with Emmett, there are no words. For hours there is nothing but our drive for each other and the animalistic need to fuck each other senseless. We match each other in strength and not hurt each other. Thank fuck for the gods responsible for this mating thing. Suddenly I hear footsteps in the distance. I jump up and Emmett covers me with his shirt. "Don't worry babe, it's just the family coming to check on you." I relax and survey the space around us. We did some damage to the plants and trees around us. I am suddenly thirsty again, really thirsty.

"How is it going? Wow, Bella, you look amazing!" Edward came to a halt. "Welcome to the family" he then opened his arms and I ran up to hug him.

"Thank you."

Jasper chuckled and hugged me too. "It's nice to not want to kill you anymore, bells." I giggled at Jasper's nicknaming. My dad always called me that, but now it seemed even more fitting given the change in the sound of my voice. "You like it?"

"Yes, Jasper, I do."

The remainder of the family gave me hugs and kisses, officially welcoming me into the family. Then Rosalie burst out into laughter, "I see ya'll were busy the last two days."

"Two days?" Em and I gasped together.

"You guys have been gone that long, We couldn't wait, so we came out here to find you." Giggled alice.

"No wonder I am thirsty."

Carlisle rubs his hands together excitedly. "Well, lets go hunting."

I beat them all to the house and started packing. We were going to hunt in Canada then visit the Denali coven. They were the only other coven who adopted the "vegetarian" lifestyle and Rose's mate, Tanya, was from that coven. My stuff was mainly packed. I went to Emmett's room, now mine too and started packing his things. He raised his eyebrows, "caught you."

"Fine. I am going to shower and change while you finish. I strutted off swinging my hips seductively. Emmett growled hungrily. I picked out a dress jacket and cowboy boots and jumped in the shower. I put some vanilla rose scented soap on a loofah and went to town cleaning the blood, hair, dirt and leaves away. Emmett had come to join me. He was naked and eye-fucking me up and down. I am suddenly very turned on again, Holy fuck, I can never get enough of this man.

I squealed when he lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he immediately thrust inside me. He filled me to the hilt as we went with a punishing pace that would be impossible for humans. Emmett moaned my name and I came around him as he reached is climax. "Oh fuck, Em. Fuck me!" I was already gone but building again as he pulled out and lifted me to his shoulders. He was now tongue fucking me, turning me inside out. My orgasm brought me into another dimension, then Emmett laved and drank out all my juices.

"You taste so fucking delicious baby." That affirmation had me so hot and bothered again. Fuck, is this never going to stop? Not that I'm complaining. I smirk causing Emmett to groan with pleasure.

Emmett:

Edward came and knocked on the door, "Okay you two, knock it off. We are ready to go."

Bella giggled and I was beaming, my face covered in her fluids. I brought her down and kissed her. I knew she could taste both of us in our mouths as could I. It was so fucking erotic. She moaned at the sensation building again. Then heard Alice, "Edward, come on. They need just another moment." Bella pounced on me, pushing me into the room and onto the bed. In seconds, she was straddling me, giving me full access to her exquisite breasts as Bella impaled my dick inside her again. "Oh, fuck me Bella. I love you. Come for me, baby. Shit!" I cried out as her tight walls pulsed around me milking me for all I had. She rested her head on my chest. "I love you, Emmett." We cleaned up and put our clothes on. The family was waiting at the door. I should feel embarrassed, but I couldn't give a fuck. I found my mate and I loved her. She loved me.

Bella:

From the intense burning in my throat, I knew that giving in to our sexual needs more was a bad idea, but we were too wrapped up to think clearly. I would need to feed again as soon as we arrived. Our closeness and intensity was palpable. We were in the suburban, heading down highway. I leaned my head on Emmett's shoulder and held his hand. He traced lines on my hand with his other fingers then up and down my arm. I squirmed and he gasped. Edward cleared his throat. I now knew what was going on. Edward had the gift of reading minds. I was a shield so he couldn't read mind but Em's was fair game. If I could blush from embarrassment I would. "I don't suppose you could think of a poem or chemical equation or something that doesn't require brain bleach to wipe away those images and thoughts?" chuckled Edward.

I thought about the shield. Physical shields came in all kinds of shapes, sizes, materials and so on. Then there were there were forcefields that formed invisible bubbles of protection. Mine was an impenetrable, invisible bubble of mental protection. I wondered if that could expand. Could I protect my whole body if so maybe Emmett and prodding of inquiring minds. I shifted upward in my seat in concentration. Emmett turned to me, "Whats up? Are you having a vision of some kind?" I shook my head, "give me a moment." He studied my face, but I stayed my focus on my shield. Once I locked on to it, I studied it and toyed with it in my mind. I pushed out. I opened my eyes and could almost see it though no one else could. I pushed it out and instead of bouncing off Emmett it enveloped him. Suddenly six pairs of vampire eyes were on him. "What?"

After a second, Alice spoke up, "Emmett you completely dropped off my radar." Jasper too had ceased to sense Emmett's feelings and Edward his fuckward thoughts of me. I couldn't help but smile then I leaned in and sighed satisfactorily back into Emmett's shoulder. I had another theory, if a bubble could shield my thoughts and now was around us both, could I put a thought or say something in my mind directed only at him for his mind only? "_Maybe this will work better than brain bleach." _

He jumped, "Bella!"

I giggled.

Rose groaned, "Would you fucking mind telling us what is going on?" Em said nothing but wrapped his arms around me.

Esme turned and raised her eyes at me. I winked. Carlisle caught me in his rearview mirror and laughed. "I think our Isabella is practicing with her shield. I think we need to try it out with Kate when we get to Denali. Would you care to let everyone know?"

"I was thinking about it and then I wanted to see if I could expand it. I didn't know if it would work. But now it feels like there is more. But for now Edward will have to use brain bleach until we have hunted. But after that I need some time to explore my ability…and my husband."

"Fuck yeah!"

A loud groan issued from Edward and Jasper. Alice issued an eww, "We may not need brain bleach anymore but maybe earplugs, for awhile."

Tanya giggled, "And not just because of the newlyweds."

She and Rose were already looking as intense as I was feeling about Emmett. I squirmed again and could smell his venom seeping. Fuck, I need him. _Bella, you'll need to hunt. Hunt first, then you can have all you want of your mate._

I closed my eyes and started humming the first song that came to my head. It was a lullaby my grandmother used to sing to me called "Suo Gan". Humming wasn't enough. I started to sing it. Before I knew it our vehicle had stopped moving. I opened my eyes to find every eye fixated on me. If vampires could cry, I know there wouldn't have been a dry eye, "What?"

"Oh Bella, that was beautiful." Said Esme.

"Oh mother, beautiful does not even describe it. Your voice is unfathomable."

"Thank you. It was my lullaby as a child. Are we here?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

This story is all fluff and no angst and will contain plenty of language and lemons. I do not own any of the Twilight series, just playing with the characters a little. Read and Review, please.

Emmett:

My Isabella never ceases to amaze me. She has an enviable vocal talent. As we unpack our things I inquire about her singing even more. It turns out the Bella was known as a very good singer as a human. She naturally had a diva's voice. She won many competitions growing up. She wanted to always have music in her life. I made a mental note and promised that I want her to pursue that goal as little or as much as she wanted. "…as long as you always sing for me. Baby It comes a close second to the two most incredible sounds I have ever heard."

"And what, pray tell is in the coveted first place?"

"Well there is a tie between your laugh and your voice moaning and screaming my name when we fuck." I smirked, but we are both affected by the direction of this conversation.

"Baby, that is so flattering and fucking sexy as all get out, but we should join the others.

"Thank you!" came a chorus of voices from downstairs.

I took her hand, "Come on. I want to introduce you to our extended family."

We descended the stairs to the whole clan waiting. "Everyone, this is my mate, Bella Cullen. Bella, this is the Denali's: Eleazar, Carmen, Kate and Irina."

Bella smiled and shook all their hands, "It's nice to finally meet you all and a joy to be part of your family."

I noticed she was beginning to show signs of pain from her thirst. "I need to take my girl hunting. We can visit later."

Bella smiled, "Papa bear, I think that is the most romantic thing I have ever heard."

I took Bella's hand and we ran out the door faster than lightning up into some areas known for large predatory creatures. That is what Bella needed. Bells stalked toward a bear with a confident gait. Suddenly the bear turned and ran toward her and was up on its hind legs and roaring loudly. She chuckled and roared back. She was taunting it. This was going to be interesting. She let the bear take a few swipes at her in frustration. I watched as more of her perfect skin was showing where the bear was tearing at her clothes. Then with a bound she was on the bear forcing it to the ground her mouth at its throat. She drank with immense pleasure as her burn and thirst subsided. That was hot, but it made me thirsty. I began to search for my meal. It didn't take long. Finished, I wash up in the stream. In my peripheral Bella is letting the remains of her clothing slide off, her mouth and neck bloody and hair a mess. I am instantly hard. She smirks at me, "Like what you see?" She sits naked on the rock by the water and takes a strip of her clothing to use as a washcloth and begins to clean herself up. I am panting with need and can't take waiting anymore. I run and pounce on her rolling us down and into the stream, knocking down yet again more trees. She is giggling again until I lock my lips to hers and start attacking her tongue. She melts into me and moans. So fucking sexy. She seems to enjoy letting me control our sex.

"That I do, now focus on fucking me."

"Yes, ma'am," I growl.

We surface and return to our family two months later and finally unpack our belongings. Alice is frantic about the lack of stylish apparel for Bella, so she manages to drag her to the closest shopping mall for the weekend. I take the opportunity to do some online shopping. One thing in particular, an engagement ring. _"and don't you dare say a word to anyone, Eddie boy" _

He chuckles from the piano where he has been playing. "Wasn't gonna. Besides, I'm just so happy that you found your mate and I am no loner tempted by my singer. We all love that new sister of ours."

Bella:

_Ugh! Alice! She will be the death of me._ I fucking hate shopping. I admit she has taste and she knows what styles and colors suit me and my personality, so I just let her do her thing. While I'm whisked to and fro I manage to find somethings for Emmett. I make my purchase and go put on some of my new things just before we start to head back in my new car. As soon as we are on our property. I put my shield up and find Emmett and put him there. I send him a personal mental image of me in the mirror. My attire and part of my gift to him are sea foam colored lace bra and crotchless panties, thigh high stockings complete with garter belt and a new pair of 'fuck me' high heels.

"Oh yes!" He yells and is scooping me up the next second and I am rushed up the stares, giggling. He sets me down and I put my finger on my lips and push him on to the bed. "_This is your own private show, Em. Now just sit back and watch."_ I switched on some loud music and started dancing in my lingerie and using the bedpost as a strippers pole. He is all grins and wide eyes as he lays back and watches me. Then he licks his lips and I curl my finger to beckon him toward me. We bump and grind to the music and Emmett's hands find the peaks of my nipples through the lace bra. We moan simultaneously at the contact.

Emmett:

Holy fuck she is the sexiest thing I have ever seen and she is all mine. I have thoroughly enjoyed her private show but now I am ready to get inside her. I bend her over the side of the bed. The sight of her delectable ass in front of me. Yum. I swat it a couple times and she gasps. "_Fuck me, Emmett!"_ She screams. Those crotchless panties are suddenly the favorite thing on my list as there is nothing in the way of my throbbing cock sinking into her tight pussy. I place my hands on her hips and thrust inside her. "_Oh, fuck yes!" _She is so hot and ready for me. It doesn't take long before we reach climax together. I pull out and reach for my pants and pull the box out that just came today and open it. Inside is a little blue velvet box. I get on one knee. "Isabella Swan, I love you so fucking much. You are my mate and match in every way. Will you be my wife?"

"Yes!" She screams. As I slide on the ring, the entire household erupts in whoops and hollers and applause.

We dress quickly and descend the stairs to our awaiting family to receive congrats on our engagement.


	7. Chapter 7,8,9

**Chapter 7**

For all my followers, I am so sorry it has been so long. Here are the final three installments. If you wanted it longer, I apologize, but I just said want I wanted to say not wanting to drag it out. Perhaps I will have one soon for you that is longer. Hope you enjoy it. Read and Review. Many thanks. Hugs and kisses to all.

This story is all fluff and no angst and will contain plenty of language and lemons. I do not own any of the Twilight series, just playing with the characters a little.

Bella:

Could my life get any better? In just this short time I have known Emmett, we have fallen in love, fucked, hunted, fucked, fucked some more and now after a mind blowing fuck, he proposes to me. I love this man. He is right for me in every way and loves me so dearly. We are bombarded by our family downstairs. The girls want to see the ring and start wedding planning. Eleazar and Carlisle want to talk about my gifts and the Volturi, Edward just wants to get to know me now that he no longer wants to eat me. Jasper leaves to take a break from all the love and lust coming off of us, because my shield doesn't keep his gift of empathy away. I am content as can be at Emmett's side, so we just let everyone do their thing.

After a few hours, Emmett sits up and pulls out our phone. "It looks like a good time to call your dad. You can tell him the good news."

Oh, my dad. I miss him so much. I dial and wait for answer, "Bells, are you a sight for sore eyes. How have you been?"

"Great dad, it is good to hear your voice. Listen, the reason I called is not just to talk. I wanted to tell you that Emmett and I are getting married."

There is a pause on the other line. "Wow, that is great, belly!"

"Dad, Belly? Really?"

He chuckles, "Listen Bella, Can I talk to Carlisle?"

It was my turn to pause, how does he know that I am with the Cullens? Or is he testing me?

"Bells, I'll explain later, just let me talk to him."

I hand Carlisle the phone, Alice whispers something to him just before he answers. "Charlie, good afternoon, what can… uh huh… I see…" He just stands and listens for a time then hands the phone to me.

"Charlie, do you mind explaining to me now?"

"Basically, I knew you were in Forks for a reason. I wasn't for sure until you left. I get visions that help me discern things. They helped me see you with them and happy. I am coming, but not before Carlisle changes me. That is another things, mis vampire. I am your singer, Alice knows this. She saw it as soon as I made my decision which is right as you called me."

"So you essentially know…"

"Everything, the cullens are vampires. You and Emmett are mated and I am to become part of your family. Don't worry about lying to me about the school, I know it is something you had to do. But be sure that I will be seeing to you completing your education, young lady. Married or not, you will always be my baby girl."

I giggled and dry sobbed, "That is why I love you, dad. When is all this going to happen?"

"I have already returned in my resignation as police chief. At the end of the month I will meet up with Carlisle then I will be with you. I would prefer it to be sooner, but you being a newborn, would not be able to handle your singer no matter how much you love me."

"I love you, dad, and I can't wait to see you."

"Back at you, kiddo."

"Bye." He hangs up. "O my god."

Over the next couple of weeks, I made preparations for dad coming to stay here. Just after Carlisle left to meet with dad we received a letter in the mail from Italy.

_Fondest greetings to you all. We are delighted to have received an invitation to your blessed occasion. We would be most happy to attend and meet your newest coven members. Until then._

_ Ciao, _

_ Aro, Caius, and Marcus_

I looked up at my family all waiting for me to tell them about the letter.

I handed it to Esme. She read it aloud. "What I know from what Carlisle has told me, the Volturi are old, very very powerful and collect gifted vampires for their guard. But they are good friends, once upon a time, Carlisle stayed in Volturi with them, that is until right before he met me. After all, you know he could;t bide with their choice of feeding. It sounds as if they are being forthcoming, but Carlisle would know for sure. We will just have to wait. Alice, can you be watching for them?"

"Unfortunately, Esme, since I haven't met them before, I cannot see their actions and decisions. I think the best thing to do is continue on with plans. Your dad is going to be great, by the way."

"Thanks, Alice."

I was as tense as one could get at this point. Emmett took me out hunting to and take my mind off of wedding plans for the time. We drove out to the East and away from civilization. We found a beautiful lake to swim in and hunted, separating a couple of elk from the herd. After cleaning and changing. We laid out on a blanket in the sunlight and Emmett made love to me nice and slow.

Emmett:

When Bella and I returned from our alone time. It was time for final preparations for the wedding. We invited some vampire friends from around the world. And of course Charlie was coming with Carlisle the morning of the wedding. He called us as soon as he was awake and had hunted. Bella was so excited, all her other worries went away. As soon as we heard Carlisle's car pull up, Bella screeched and ran down to greet him. "Oh, daddy! I am so happy to see you. I missed you a lot."

"Hey, Bells. You look great. Emmett, good to see you, son. So, Bella, do I get to have the pleasure of walking you down the aisle this evening?"

"Of course." Bella was so happy.

"Charlie, I wanted to have had the chance to ask your permission, but circumstances being as they were…"

Charlie stopped me, "Of course, no need. You have my permission and blessing. I know that you make my girl happy. You always put her needs before your own. And you can call me dad, if you don't mind."

This made me so happy, "Thank you, dad."

**Chapter 8**

This story is all fluff and no angst and will contain plenty of language and lemons. I do not own any of the Twilight series, just playing with the characters a little. Read and Review, please.

Bella:

I was happy beyond words. I was getting married to my mate and my dad became a true part of my life and we had forever.

"Are you ready to go get married?"

"Yes." I nodded.

"Allow us to be your escort this evening," came a thick Italian accent behind us.

We all hissed in surprise as Several red eyed vampires were at the door. It was the Volturi. I put up my shield to protect my family. Edward shook his head and smiled. Something was happening that I had not anticipated. I looked around the faces of everyone on the room and locked onto quite beautiful woman near the back. She had the same look on her face as Emmett had when we met. I followed her gaze to my dad who was locked in the same way. They were mates. _Fuck!_ I smiled at Edward and mouthed thank you.

"I am Aro." said a man approaching me. "You must be Isabella, the bride." He came to take my hand, of course he saw nothing. "How very intriguing. Your shield is strong."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Aro." As I said this I put up the shield once more and added the woman. Immediately she looked to me and smiled and walked to my dad.

"Hello my name is Heidi."

"Charlie Swan."

Heidi took his hand and faced the Volturi as one of us. Then Aro and his crew were nonplussed and embarrassed. "Heidi?"

"I will be staying here with— I guess I should start calling her my daughter in law. Chief here and I are mates."

"I see. Well seeing as we have all met at this very happy and momentous occasion, we should be going to a wedding."

Everything was complete except for one thing. Renee. I stopped in my track and suddenly overwhelmed. Sure she was always ditzy, insouciant and relied on me for a lot of help, but she was my mother and a good friend for many years. "What's the matter, Bells?" Emmett put his hand on my shoulder.

"My mom. I just wish she was here is all for our wedding."

"Well wish granted, then." A cloaked woman we hadn't noticed before stepped up and pulled down her hood.

"Mom!"

"Bella, baby. I wouldn't miss this day for the world."

I held her tight for a long time. "How did?"

"I was in Florida when I was bitten by an attractive male. This is Vince. He and I are mates, which is shy he changed me. We went to Volterra on our honeymoon and were told that the Volturi and most of the guard had gone to Alaska for a vampire wedding. We asked if they could take us, so Franco brought us here. I didn't realize until we arrived that it was your wedding. Honey I am so happy for you."

"Mom, it is a miracle that you are here."

"Introductions later, lets have a wedding!" called Alice to attention. We all laughed but agreed.

The ceremony was set up in the garden room at the local hotel. "You may kiss the bride," the minister stated. After a chaste kiss we stood and looked out on our guests. We were applauded by the Volturi, Cullens, Denali, some of Jaspers old friends and a few others. Emmett and I caught up with my mom and her mate, Vince. He was a good guy. They both had red eyes. My mom applauded me for the diet but she said it sounded too hard especially when she was so new. I let her be, because she was happy. We said our goodbyes and thanked everyone for coming. Dad and a guy named from Egypt, Benjamin, surprised us with a little miniature hurricane of rose petals lined up on our path to the limo waiting to take us on our honeymoon.

Dad opened the door for us with a wink. "We will talk after you get back. Thank you for everything. Were it not for you, I may not have ever met my mate. You are a special girl, Bells."

"I couldn't agree with you more, dad." beamed Emmett in his brightest smile to date. This moment would be etched forever in my memory.

**Chapter 9**

This story is all fluff and no angst and will contain plenty of language and lemons. I do not own any of the Twilight series, just playing with the characters a little. Read and Review, please.

Emmett:

My beautiful bride and I were finally off on our honeymoon. I took her to an exotic island off in the pacific. We had the entire island to ourselves. We arrived just at sunrise the next morning. But we stayed in, needless to say. I brought our bags to the villa and heard a giggling Bella hiding somewhere. "You know I'm not going to let you leave, now that you are mine, Mrs McCarty."

She giggled again and came around from a corner, "Well come take me to the master suite, then husband."

"Yes, Ma'am." I rushed up to her and backed her up to the wall while possessing her delicious mouth. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around me so I could carry her to the room. I did so without delay. She slid down my body. She pressed into my hardness on her way down. "Fuck." I breathed. She smirked and unzipped her dress and let it fall revealing the most breathtaking view a guy could ask for. Bella was in a barely there see through, white lace baby doll and matching g-string thong. "oh, Fuck me, mamma, you look absolutely fuckable."

"That's the point." She beckoned me over. I obediently went over where she let me take over. The lingerie was great but didn't last long. She moaned as they ended up in shreds on the floor.

I could smell her desire, "Fuck, baby."

"Take me now, I need you inside me."

And that I did. I made love to my mate, my wife.

We continued on into our forever like that. We eventually returned to Denali and left again with Charlie and Heidi, as the rest of the Cullens wanted to stay there. The four of us said our goodbyes and headed out on our own. And we are living happily every after.


End file.
